


Just for the Hell of It

by cuddlesome (orphan_account)



Category: Devilman
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Explicit Language, Face Punching, Face Slapping, Fucked Up, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cuddlesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo fucks around with Devilman while he's injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for the Hell of It

**Author's Note:**

> rrrrrrrrrrrlly quick drabble written for an anon on tumblr aha h

Ryo stands over where Devilman lays in a puddle of gore. 

His limbs weren’t chopped off as Sirene had done, but ripped up and twisted until useless. He got so crippled in his latest scrape with a horde of higher class demons, not quite to the point of forced transformation back into his human form, but debilitated enough for Ryo to get away with getting so close.

Even so, there’s some limit to what Devilman will allow, even injured, and Ryo kneeling down to sit on top of his stomach is most assuredly not allowed.

There’s a low growl in Devilman’s voice when he asks, “What the hell are you doing?”

Ryo’s hand looks tiny, childlike as he runs it over one of Devilman’s wide pectorals, stopping to finger a scar from his wings. His whole demeanor would appear to have childish curiosity if not for the dull sparkle of salacity in his eyes.

“I finally get to touch you when you’re like this.” Ryo grins, suddenly looking so excited it’s a wonder he doesn’t start salivating. “Shit, Akira, look what I’ve done to you.”

“Are you high, dumbfuck? Get off!” Devilman snaps at Ryo’s hand when he attempts to touch his face.

And then Ryo slaps him. It doesn’t hurt, but Devilman blinks in shock and for a moment is silent.

Ryo frames his hand around the sharply angled side of Devilman’s face and presses his thumb between his cheekbone and eye socket. “Just shut up. Don’t ruin this for me.”

Devilman thrashes, attempting to throw Ryo off of him, but only succeeds in aggravating his already very injured body. When he finally settles, he realizes he can feel Ryo’s arousal against his abdomen. In some corner of his mind, Akira Fudo recoils. 

This isn’t right. It’s not supposed to be like this.

Chilly, slimy dread works its way into Devilman’s guts, a stark contrast to the white-hot rage flowing through the rest of his system. 

“As soon as my arms heal,” Devilman hisses, “I’m going to rip off your sleazy little dick, puke all over it, and shove it so far up your ass-–”

This time Ryo punches him squarely in the face and it hurts, just a little. Just enough to make Devilman even angrier. The Amon part of him rages over allowing something as disgustingly weak as a human do with him what he will, but Akira’s consciousness keeps him from simply obliterating Ryo with energy from his antennae. Friendship and all that crap.

Ryo leans forward, draping himself over Devilman’s enormous torso, and rubs his crotch, still mercifully clothed for now, against the hard swells of muscle. Sick, that’s the word for this. Horribly sick. Ryo lusts after him as a freakish beast and probably had lusted for a long time.

“Akira…” He moans. 

“Don’t call me by that name, not while I’m… like this…” Devilman’s voice loses some of its hard edge, but it’s quickly regained. “I’m motherfucking Devilman.”

Of course, being Akira might be better in this situation. 

Devilman attempts to calm down, regain his reason enough to change back into his human form and put a stop to a reality where his best friend would do something so horrible to him. 

It’s useless. There are too many impure emotions keeping him in a constant state of irrationality, one where he would follow through on his threat to Ryo, and more.

When Ryo tries to kiss him, Devilman bites down. Blood gushes out, splattering across his chin and neck. Devilman’s cruel joy at causing him injury is squelched when Ryo starts laughing.

“He he he… hihihi… uh uh… hah hah hah…”

The irregularity of it makes it all the more unnerving and for once Devilman is at a loss for words. Each bit of halting laughter causes more blood to bubble from Ryo’s mangled lips.

Even with blood streaming down his face, Ryo Asuka shouldn’t be as horrifying as he is to Devilman. He’s still attractive, pretty, even. Those especially enamored with the proverbial blond hair and blue eyes might have even called him angelic (and they would be right, in a way). 

And yet, in that moment, Devilman fears more than he had facing any demon.


End file.
